muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Blank Space
Blank Space - singel amerykańskiej Piosenkarki Taylor Swift Tekst piosenki Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there and I thought Oh my God, look at that face You look like my next mistake Love's a game, wanna play? New money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny? Rumours fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Cherry lips, crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen Find out what you want Be that girl for a month Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no Screaming, crying, perfect storms I can make all the tables turn Rose garden filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Tłumaczenie tekstu Miło cię poznać, gdzie się podziewałeś? Mogłabym pokazać ci niesamowite rzeczy Magię, szaleństwo, niebo, grzech Zobaczyłam cię tam i pomyślałam O mój Boże, spójrzcie na tę twarz Wyglądasz na mój kolejny błąd Miłość jest grą, chcesz w nią zagrać? Nowobogacki, garnitur i krawat Mogę czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi Czyż to nie zabawne? Plotki się rozprzestrzeniają I wiem, że coś o mnie słyszałeś Więc hej, zostańmy przyjaciółmi Umieram z ciekawości, jak to się skończy Łap swój paszport i moją rękę Mogę sprawić, że źli chłopcy staną się dobrzy na weekend Więc będzie to trwać wiecznie Lub zginie w płomieniach Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdy to się skończy Czy to uczucie było warte bólu Mam długą listę byłych kochanków Powiedzą ci, że jestem szalona Bo wiesz, że ja kocham graczy A ty kochasz grę Jesteśmy młodzi i beztroscy To zajdzie zbyt daleko Pozostawi cię w bezdechu Lub z paskudną blizną Mam długą listę byłych kochanków Powiedzą ci, że jestem szalona Ale odczuwam pustkę, kochanie I wypełnię ją twoim imieniem Wiśniowe usta, kryształowe nieba Mogłabym pokazać ci niesamowite rzeczy Skradzione pocałunki, niewinne kłamstewka Jesteś królem, skarbie, a ja twoją królową Dowiedz się czego chcesz Być tą dziewczyną przez miesiąc Poczekaj, najgorsze dopiero nadchodzi, o nie Krzyki, płacze, wielkie kłótnie Mogę zrujnować wszystkie twoje plany Różany ogród pełen kolców Sprawię, że będziesz musiał się domyślać ”O mój Boże! Kim ona jest?” Upijam się zazdrością Ale wrócisz za każdym razem, gdy odejdziesz Bo, kochanie, jestem maszkarą w skórze marzenia Więc będzie to trwać wiecznie Lub zginie w płomieniach Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdy to się skończy Czy to uczucie było warte bólu Mam długą listę byłych kochanków Powiedzą ci, że jestem szalona Bo wiesz, że ja kocham graczy A ty kochasz grę Jesteśmy młodzi i beztroscy To zajdzie zbyt daleko Pozostawi cię w bezdechu Lub z paskudną blizną Mam długą listę byłych kochanków Powiedzą ci, że jestem szalona Ale odczuwam pustkę, kochanie I wypełnię ją twoim imieniem Mężczyźni pragną miłości tylko wtedy, kiedy jest ona torturą Nie mów, że nie mówiłam, że cię nie ostrzegałam Mężczyźni pragną miłości tylko wtedy, kiedy jest ona torturą Nie mów, że nie mówiłam, że cię nie ostrzegałam Więc będzie to trwać wiecznie Lub spłonie w płomieniach Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdy to się skończy Czy to uczucie było warte bólu Mam długą listę byłych kochanków Powiedzą ci, że jestem szalona Bo wiesz, że ja kocham graczy A ty kochasz grę Jesteśmy młodzi i beztroscy To zajdzie zbyt daleko Pozostawi cię w bezdechu Lub z paskudną blizną Mam długą listę byłych kochanków Powiedzą ci, że jestem szalona Ale odczuwam pustkę, kochanie I wypełnię ją twoim imieniem Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift